<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whistle Whilst You Flirt by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178664">Whistle Whilst You Flirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Astronomy 101, F/F, F/M, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, M/M, My girlfriend made me write this, Oblivious Clarke Griffin, Zeta Tau Alpha, clexa fluff, doctor mechanic, flirty lexa, no regrets, professor student relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a freshman at Washington University where she meets friendly Lexa Woods in their shared class - Astronomy 101. Lexa seems nice enough, but Clarke's friends insist there's more to her words than the blonde knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Ontari (The 100), Harper McIntyre/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whistle Whilst You Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunnied_peaches7/gifts">hyunnied_peaches7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might not stay entirely true to the characters in this, but I'll do my best! I wrote this off the back of a conversation I had with my girlfriend and I'm hoping this actually turns out okay xD</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke stretched out the kinks in her body from the long drive to the university she would be at for the next four years. Despite living in Seattle, she had been staying with her father and he lived out of state in California, meaning they had driven from the airport. She'd had the forethought to pack her things before she left for Cali, so all Abby had needed was to put the boxes in the car and travel to pick up her daughter. Clarke turned at the sound of the drivers door being shut and smiled at her mum, in the hopes of masking her nerves. As always, Abby smiled back knowingly and pulled her daughter into her side tightly.</p><p>"At least you won't be <em>too</em> far away, and you can come keep me company for lunch sometimes." She said, giving Clarke's side a squeeze.</p><p>The blonde nodded, "Absolutely, I will," She turned her attention back to the building in front of her, "I best get my stuff."</p><p>Abby nodded and extracted herself from her daughter, moving round the car and popping the boot, "Is Octavia already here?"</p><p>"Yup," Clarke followed, "She'll have already met our roommate, Raven something."</p><p>"Raven?" Abby handed over a box with 'winter' written on it in sharpie, "That's a nice name."</p><p>"O said so too."</p><p>The both of them continued into Alder Hall, Clarke's home for her freshman year. Abby had tried to talk her into staying at home - how commutes would still be easy, seeing as Abby was a professor at the university, but Clarke wanted that taste of independence without being too far away to regret it. Her and Octavia had talked about being roommates at university since they knew what a university was, and even though their dynamic was pretty good as is, they weren't against sharing with a third person. It was cheaper, too, and that meant more money for either socialising or necessities.</p><p>"I'll be busy during the first few weeks, but that doesn't mean you can't come see me if you want lunch, or come home for a cooked meal." Abby continued as they stepped out of the lift and onto the floor Clarke's dorm room was on. They weaved between students as the blonde rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I know mum, I hear you loud and clear. I'll have O pestering me to go home together anyway, because she already misses your cooking."</p><p>Abby let out a light laugh, "At least one of you does."</p><p>Clarke threw her mother a mocking scowl, "Hey, I do so love your cooking!"</p><p>The older Griffin cocked an eyebrow, "So you'll miss it too?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Clarke confirmed, slowing once she was in front of the room. She peered in and saw her best friend chatting to their mystery roommate, Raven, who ironically had hair to match her name.</p><p>Octavia caught sight of her best friend and beamed, "This is Clarke!"</p><p>Raven followed the direction of her eyes and waited for the blonde to set her box down on her bed before extending her hand, "Raven Reyes, nice to meet you."</p><p>The blonde took it and returned the friendly smile, "Clarke Griffin, likewise."</p><p>Abby followed suit, placing her box down too, and straightened, catching Raven's eye.</p><p>"This must be your sister?" She asked, an innocence to her question that Clarke suspected to be entirely false.</p><p>Abby, of course, blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. '<em>Dear God, no.</em>' Clarke balked internally.</p><p>"No," The woman laughed, "I'm Clarke's mother and a professor here. Will I be seeing you in my class?"</p><p>"I sure hope so." Came the retort that sealed Raven's fate. Clarke was stunned this girl had the nerve to flirt with her mother - in front of her, for one, in general, for two - on the first day she meets her. Then she sees how her mum is smiling and she decides that <em>maybe </em>the flirting was harmless and <em>maybe</em> it had made Abby's day, and <em>maybe </em>she was overreacting. Still, Octavia threw her a look that Clarke imagined mirrored her own.</p><p>"So, Octavia," Abby addressed the brunette and her green eyes snapped to the older woman, "I see you're all unpacked. Is Bellamy prepared to RA his little sister?"</p><p>The Blake girl grinned, "He sure thinks so, but I doubt it." The mischief in her eyes made both Clarke and Abby scoff, rolling their own.</p><p>"I've no doubt. Give him my best when you see him."</p><p>"Sure thing, will do."</p><p>Abby breathed in heavily and sighed, "Well I'm gonna head to the café down the street for breakfast and leave you girls to it," She turned to Clarke, "You'll call?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Pursing her lips as if to stop them from wavering, Abby nodded, "Okay then." She got lost for a moment in the realisation that Clarke wasn't the little girl she was used to seeing, before she blinked and took in the mature young woman she had raised. Then, she said her final goodbyes, shutting their door behind her as she left.</p><p>"Your mum seems cool." Raven said, causing a laugh from Octavia.</p><p>"You say cool, but we know you mean hot."</p><p>Raven rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Yikes, I'm sorry about how awkward that must have been, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," She turned to Clarke, "I can just see where you get your good-looks from."</p><p>"Wow, do you have an off-switch?" Clarke laughed.</p><p>Raven grinned, "All part of the Reyes charm."</p><p> </p><p>Clarke had brought very little with her, truth-be-told. With home not being so far away, she only needed to go home with dirty clothes to be washed and pick up new ones. It seemed pointless to bring her entire wardrobe to uni with her. Octavia was already talking about parties and student life, which Raven was also encouraging. So far, though, all Clarke wanted to do was attend orientations and pick up her books. The social life could come later.</p><p>After five days of settling in and buying small things for her room or study materials, Octavia and Raven both cornered her.</p><p>"There's supposed to be this huge party going on at one of the sororities on Greek Row. Raven and I are going, but you should too!" Octavia pouted and Clarke sighed.</p><p>Sorority parties weren't going to be her thing, she just knew it. She'd never enjoyed house parties, and made a point of staying away from alcohol herself. Then again, she <em>had</em> told O that she would come to more parties. Besides, if she didn't like it, she could always head home. Greek Row wasn't so far away, really.</p><p>With a groan, she relented, "Fine, I guess. When is it?"</p><p>Both of her roommates beamed and high-fived, bringing out a reluctant smile in Clarke, "When it gets dark, I guess." O shrugged.</p><p>"So now?"</p><p>Octavia and Raven turned and glanced at the window, "Huh, yeah. Seems so." Raven answered.</p><p>Grateful for the fact Clarke had chosen to wear nice jeans and an off-the-shoulder maroon shirt, she stood and closed her book, "Then let's go party."</p><p>The trio set off together into the chilly Seattle night air. It was September, so even though the cold hadn't officially sunk its teeth into the city during the day, it shrouded the place at night. Clarke shivered, pulling her hoodie tighter against the chill as Raven and Octavia chatted. Their roommate was surprisingly cool and fit in with their dynamic perfectly. Inside jokes that had been just Clarke and Octavia's had evolved into including Raven - oftentimes with the brunette adding her own spin and making the joke even funnier. Clarke was still laughing from how Raven reacted to hearing about Octavia's first kiss.</p><p>"Which sorority is hosting this so-called 'huge party'?" Clarke asked, and Raven turned her head to face her.</p><p>"Zeta Tau Alpha." She grinned in response.</p><p>Octavia linked her arm with her best-friend, "I hear there's gonna be cute boys."</p><p>Clarke scoffed, "At a sorority?"</p><p>"Duh," Raven chimed in, "No party is successful without both boys and girls."</p><p>"I heard Zeta Tau Alpha are all part of the LGBTQ+ community." Reasoned Clarke.</p><p>O cocked a brow, "Seriously?"</p><p>Whilst Raven beamed, "Perfect."</p><p>Clarke simply nodded.</p><p>"Damn," Octavia pursed her lips, "So cute boys, but probably into each other."</p><p>Raven hip-checked her with a wry smile, "You never know, you might find someone you like."</p><p>"What about you, Reyes?" Clarke drew the Latinx' attention.</p><p>"Me? I'm looking for a little fun, that's all."</p><p>O skipped ahead of them as they turned onto Greek Row, pounding bass traversing the air, "And fun is this way, ladies!"</p><p>Clarke smirked and shook her head, watching as the brunette cleared the steps to the house. Raven, however, stayed by her side as they approached the sorority together. It was red brick, mainly, with a lawn already littered with discarded solo cups and drunk students often in pairs. Would-be couples looking for a little quiet to converse in the hopes of getting lucky. The two girls passed them, and entered the throng of bodies jumping to whatever beat the DJ played, the smell of alcohol and sweat strong in the air.</p><p>Raven paused to inhale deeply before turning to Clarke, "Want a drink?"</p><p>She shook her head, "No thanks, alcohol makes me anxious."</p><p>With a shrug and a wink, the brunette responded, "No worries. If you need me, I'll be by the keg."</p><p>The blonde watched her disappear into the crowd, and settled instead on finding Octavia. A quick scan of the crowd and she spotted her. The younger Blake sibling was twirling a strand of her hair, smiling charmingly up at a stoic boy, cups of alcohol in their hands. He seemed broody and quiet, exactly O's type. With an eyeroll, Clarke was beginning to question whether this was a good idea. She pushed her way towards the back of the house, not certain exactly on what she was looking for. Maybe the kitchen to see if there was food?</p><p>A hand on her arm drew her to a stop, and she turned to her right to see a pretty girl smiling at her. A quick glance told Clarke she belonged to the sorority hosting the party, sporting a white shirt with 'ZTA' in block capitals clear as day.</p><p>"Hey," The stranger smiled with kind, brown eyes, "Wanna dance?"</p><p>Clarke blushed a little, though it probably wasn't noticeable since everyone here was flushed from alcohol. Realising she hadn't answered-</p><p>"No, thank you. I can't dance."</p><p>The girl nodded understandingly, "Me neither."</p><p>Clarke gave a laugh, glad that the music wasn't so loud here, meaning she could hear the other girl easily enough.</p><p>"What's your name?" She ventured.</p><p>The stranger leaned in and Clarke got a hint of sea salt, slightly briny like the ocean air, "Luna. And yours?"</p><p>"Clarke."</p><p>"Well, Clarke, want to go upstairs to my room?"</p><p>The blonde laughed a little more out of embarrassment, rather than finding anything funny. Luna seemed nice, but Clarke wasn't that kind of girl. Not that she judged that kind of girl, not at all -girl power! - but she herself wasn't comfortable with it. She liked conversation and open-lipped smiles with lingering touches. Dating.</p><p>"No thank you, unless you're happy with just talking."</p><p>Luna didn't seem fazed and shrugged, "I like talking."</p><p>Clarke narrowed her eyes a little, "<em>Just</em> talking."</p><p>The Zeta girl laughed herself at that and grinned, "I heard you the first time, Clarke. I can hold a conversation just fine, thank you."</p><p>With pursed lips, she thought about it a little longer before she sighed and gave in, "Lead the way."</p><p>Luna gave a wolfish smirk and held out her hand, which Clarke took hesitantly. They maneuvered the cramped rooms that led to the stairwell, Luna continuing to pull Clarke along. Her stomach was tense, wondering what the hell she was even doing here in the first place. She cursed both Raven and Octavia alike, fixated on how she let herself get into this situation. She genuinely had expected Luna to brush her off once she'd made it clear sex wasn't on the table. Rather than settle her nerves, it only made Clarke's thoughts race. Why on Earth was Luna leaving the party to talk to her? Maybe she was still hopeful the night would end the way she wanted it to. Maybe Clarke hadn't made herself clear enough.</p><p>Before she knew it, though, they were in front of a wooden door with a chalkboard on that read "L+A". Luna opened it easily, and with a deep breath, Clarke followed her in. Expecting it to just be them, she blinked at the girl sat at one of the desks in the room, headphones on as she stared at her laptop screen. She was watch 'The 300' with a bored look on her face as she distractedly raised a hand in greeting to her roommate.</p><p>"That's Anya," Luna introduced the dirty-blonde girl before sitting on presumably her own bed, "She's not big on parties."</p><p>"Same, really."</p><p>"I could tell."</p><p>Clarke frowned in question as she sat down next to Luna, who ducked her head and smiled as she explained, "You looked like you really didn't want to be here, like you needed an escape. So," She gestured to her room, "I provided you with one."</p><p>Relief flooded Clarke, "That's really kind of you, thanks."</p><p>"Don't mention it. Can I ask why you came if you aren't big on parties?"</p><p>The blonde bit the inside of her cheek, "My best friend and our new roommate have been hounding me since I moved in, and I <em>did</em> promise O I'd accompany her to more parties."</p><p>"Ah," Luna made a face of realisation, "Peer pressure."</p><p>Immediately Clarke felt indignant, "What? No way."</p><p>"Uh huh. Anya's focused on her film, but even she knows it."</p><p>"It's true." Anya mumbled, making Clarke jump.</p><p>Then smugly from the brunette, "See? Can't deny it now." </p><p>With an eyeroll, Clarke said, "Maybe a little bit, but I did want to come. I just forgot how much I disliked them until I was, you know, here."</p><p>Luna scoffed, "I guess that makes sense."</p><p>"It does." Clarke folded her arms, defensive.</p><p>"Alright," Luna raised her hands, backing off, "Then tell me, what are you studying her at U-Dub?"</p><p>Far more comfortable with the subject, the blonde eased, "Art and Astronomy. I like art and I like space."</p><p>"Do the two ever intercept?"</p><p>Clarke smiled shyly, "Often."</p><p>Luna seemed pleased with her guess, leaning back on her arms, "That's very cool. I think there are two Zeta girls that are taking Astronomy, so maybe you'll find friendly faces in your class on Monday."</p><p>With a chuckle, the other girl shook her head, "I don't know anybody here, other than you," She glanced to her left, "And Anya." Said girl gave a grunt, further reminding Clarke she could hear her.</p><p>"That's true. Want me to introduce yo-"</p><p>"-No! Thank you, but that sounds <em>super</em> awkward."</p><p>Luna shrugged, "No big, you have your own thing going. I can respect that."</p><p>Clarke eased again, glancing down before back up, "You never said what you're studying."</p><p>"Emergency Medicine - I want to be a paramedic, do good with the two hands I've been given." Came the humble response Clarke hadn't really expected.</p><p>"That's really admirable. I don't know if I've the stomach for that, my mum's a doctor and I've heard all the horror stories. She's actually a professor here now, though. Part-time with the hospital."</p><p>Luna raised her eyebrows, "The only good medical professor here is Doctor Griffin - hope I've not insulted you there."</p><p>Clarke smirked, "Not at all, that'd be her."</p><p>"Ha!" She laughed, "She taught me during my freshman year. I'm a sophomore now, but I'm thinking or TA-ing for her when I graduate."</p><p>"She could do with one, the amount of times she stays here late is ridiculous!"</p><p>"Hence why she's the best."</p><p>With a laugh, Clarke pulled out her phone to check the time and wondered how an hour had passed since she'd been at this party. It was already midnight.</p><p>"Feeling tired?" Luna offered.</p><p>The blonde nodded, "I am, and even though it's a Saturday night I don't want to use Sunday's to catch-up on sleep."</p><p>The brunette nodded, "That's smart to be honest, I don't blame you. Before you go, though-" Luna cut herself off as she leaned over and tapped the screen of Clarke's phone, adding a new contact, "This is my number. In case you want to hang out again, because you seem nice, Clarke Griffin."</p><p>"Thanks," Clarke chuckled, "You do too, Luna. I'll text you for coffee sometime."</p><p>"I'll hold you to it."</p><p>With a parting smile, the blonde stood and headed for the door, "Bye Anya."</p><p>The girl raised her hand and grunted, and Clarke chuckled as she left the room. Before she completely abandoned this party, she thought it best to find both Raven and Octavia to let them know she was heading back. The first floor wasn't as packed as the one she was heading to, but surprisingly Clarke spotted Raven chatting to another brunette with olive skin on the stairs. Her roommate spotted her and smiled, straightening from where she had been leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Hey Clarke, everything okay?" Raven greeted casually.</p><p>The blonde gave a polite smile to the other girl, and she returned it, before focusing her attention on the Latinx, "Yeah I'm okay. Just tired, so I'm gonna head back."</p><p>"Want me to walk you?" Her brow furrowed in endearing concern that made Clarke glad she hadn't held their flirtatious first-encounter against her.</p><p>She shook her head, "No, thank you, I'll be fine. You stay and have fun."</p><p>Raven gave an understanding smile, "Alright, but make sure you text me once you're home."</p><p>With an eyeroll, Clarke smirked, "Yes, <em>mum</em>." And turned to leave as her roommate laughed.</p><p>It turned out Octavia had texted to let her know she was heading home with the mystery man she had met, Lincoln, who also belonged to a fraternity. The words 'don't wait up!' made Clarke shake her head and laugh lightly in the night air as she began her walk back. It seemed shorter this time, and Clarke was glad of that fact as she shot Raven the text she had agreed to, before succumbing to much-needed sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Sunday passed by far too quickly, and before the blonde really knew it, Monday had arrived and with it, her first class. Her alarm went off early enough as planned, meaning the blonde had plenty of time to grab breakfast and a coffee before the lecture started. She had already found where her classes would be during her first week, so she wasn't worried about that at all. Octavia was up thirty minutes after Clarke for their shared class, and was grateful to walk into the communal kitchen to find her best friend had made bacon and eggs. Raven wandered in too, still half asleep despite not having her first lecture until tomorrow afternoon.</p><p>"Morning." Clarke chirped, and Raven grunted in response.</p><p>"Definitely not a morning person." O smirked smugly, but it dropped when Raven shot her a scowl and Clarke cocked a brow.</p><p>"Seriously? That's rich coming from you."</p><p>Raven even croaked, "<em>Just five more minutes, come on!"</em> Imitating Octavia and laughing.</p><p>Bristling, O frowned into her coffee, "Whatever." She grumbled.</p><p>"Any of this extra?" Raven asked, pointing to the plate of bacon rashers on the island between Clarke and her roommates.</p><p>Clarke nodded, "Sure is, I've already eaten."</p><p>"It's, like, eight, <em>how</em>?" O looked bewildered.</p><p>"She's a masochist." Raven chuckled, but then pouted and sputtered as Clarke pulled the bacon away from her hungry hands.</p><p>"A what?" She prompted.</p><p>Raven didn't hesitate, "A <em>Goddess</em> is what I meant to say - I always get those two confused!"</p><p>Clarke laughed, pushing the plate back before finishing her coffee. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Luna:</p><p>
  <strong>Luna:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck at your first lecture ;)</em>
</p><p>The blonde laughed and fired back her thanks quickly before checking the watch on her wrist, "Hurry up O, I don't want to be late."</p><p>Said girl downed her orange juice before pulling on her jacket and picking up her bag, "Let's bounce."</p><p>They said their goodbyes to Raven, who waved them off motherly as the elevator doors shut. The walk was short but brisk due to the chill in the morning air gnawing at Clarke's hands, in spite of her burying them in her pockets. They found the building and made their way up the stairs and towards the room their class would be in. It seemed as if the lecturer wasn't there yet, as most of the students milled about idly in the hallway. Clarke spotted a girl she recognised from the ZTA party at the weekend, and remembered Luna's words about how two of her fellow sisters were taking the same class as herself.</p><p>She made to pass her by completely, but she looked up and caught Clarke's blue eyes with a smile.</p><p>"You're Raven's friend, right? From Saturday?" The green eyes of the girl in front of her made her stomach knot.</p><p>She settled on nodding and saying quietly, "That's me."</p><p>"I thought so," The stranger smirked, "I'm Lexa."</p><p>"Clarke."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," The brunette's eyes darted down as if checking Clarke out, but the blonde brushed it off, "I definitely have less doubts about choosing this course now."</p><p>The blonde laughed, again embarrassed. Apparently, Zeta girls had that effect on her, "I hope you enjoy it." She stumbled out her response.</p><p>"You too."</p><p>Clarke swallowed thickly as she moved away from Lexa and back to Octavia's side. Her friend had continued walking but stayed in earshot. She sent the blonde a knowing smirk that made her frown.</p><p>"What?" Clarke felt defensive for the second time in as many days.</p><p>"Oh nothing," O grinned, "Nothing at all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that wasn't terrible! More to come, I think. I do have other fics I need to write, but this was in my head and I needed to at least start it.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>